Daylight
by briannasaurus
Summary: Because when the daylight comes, I'll have to go. Based off Maroon 5's Daylight.


Daylight

Her perfect skin contrasts with dark blue sheets as her chest rises and falls rhythmically. Her delicate, pink lips are parted slightly, the sound of her breath the only thing I allow myself to hear. Dark eyelashes fan out over her cheekbones as her hair falls in long waves around her face.

"_Baby, we've known about this."_

_ "That doesn't make it any easier, Kenny," she sniffles. _

_ I pull her closer to my chest and I can feel her small hands clutch at the fabric of my shirt. She's shaking in my arms, her sobs harshly wracking through her body. _

_ "Please don't cry," I whisper, peppering kisses atop her head. "I hate seeing you cry, baby."_

_ "I can't- h-help it. I don't w-want you to leave me."_

The sun will be coming up soon, but sleep could never be comforting when this is the last time I'll be seeing her like this. I try to commit everything to memory; the way her nose twitches every so often, the soft, almost inaudible snore emitting from her lips, her tear stained cheeks glowing in the slow descending moon.

_"It's not for long, sweetheart, only five months. It'll be easy."_

Even as I said it, I didn't believe it. Five months was too long to be without her; without her wide-toothed smile and the way she scrunches up her nose when she laughs. Too long to be without waking up next to her every day, her body curled up right next to mine, the fit as snug as two puzzle pieces_. _How am I supposed to live without her touch, her kiss, after nine months of having the luxury? 

_ She looks up at me with an expression that shows she knows what I said is bullshit and I can't help but laugh. _

_ "That's what I like to see," I say, tracing the line of her smile with my thumb. _

_Just as quickly as it appeared, it's gone, leaving my heart to shatter even more than it already has. I'm causing this pain, I'm the reason she's crying. I wipe the tears from her cheeks only to have more silent ones spill over, dropping off the ends of her eyelashes. _

_I call her name and she raises her gaze from the collar of my shirt to meet my own. Her sadness has her eyes glossy, and her nose a faint pink from rubbing. _

I pull her into me, not wanting any amount of space between us until it was absolutely inescapable. She stirs, rubs her eyes for a second, and then turns her body so her back is flush against my chest. I memorize this too, the feeling of her bare skin against mine. I brush the hair, still slick with sweat, away from her neck and place a soft kiss on the dark mark I left earlier.

"_I love you, you know that right?"_

_She nods and her lips curl up into that soft, barely noticeable smile they always form when I say those three words._

"_I love you, too, Kendall."_

I find myself wishing for the night to last longer, praying to whomever for time to just stop, so I could enjoy this moment for the rest of my life. It seems like only yesterday we were brushing this day off, saying that we had so much time left and there was no need to dwell on it. But it's here now, and it's even harder to deal with than I ever imagined.

_I gently press my lips against her forehead, each of her eyes, her nose, chin, then finally her lips. The saltiness of her tears mixes into the kiss as just another reminder of why I need to do this. Why I need to show her just how much I love her one last time._

_Clothes are shed instead of tears. Though seeing her under me in her natural, pure, state, while knowing that I won't be seeing this again for another five months, makes it difficult to hold them back. I move at a much slower pace than usual, using every bit of time I have to absorb the feeling of seeing her like this, having her in this way. I memorize every dip and curve of her figure, every sound that flows past her lips, every look she gives me, the taste of her lips, her sweat, her essence. _

I kiss behind her ear, then whisper into it, ever so softly, "I love you."

"I love you, too," she whispers back not even a beat later.

We lay in silence, savoring the short time we have left together.

Because when the daylight comes, I'll have to go.


End file.
